Brian Meyerhold Callison
Name: '''Brian Meyerhold Callison '''Gender: Male Age: '''17 '''Grade: 11th School: Patriot High Hobbies and Interests: Politics, Student Government, Football, Patriotism. Appearance: Brian is a very clean-cut, dignified-looking young man. He stands at 6'0" and weighs a healthy 180 pounds. He is Caucasian, and his skin is a median between light and tanned. His face is clean of any acne or blemishes, and is perfectly clean-shaven. His prominent cheekbones and jawline give off the aura of a powerful man. His eyes are a striking blue, and his blonde hair is neatly cut short. Brian's body is relatively lean, but also quite toned. His arms and legs are in perfect proportion to his body. He always carries himself with dignity, standing up straight and taking long strides when he walks. His clothes are always in prime condition, completely devoid of any dust or dirt. He is always seen wearing very nice dress clothes, with the exception of his gym clothes and football uniform. On Announcement Day, Brian was wearing an expensive-looking black jacket over a white dress shirt with a black tie, nice blace slacks, and black dress shoes. Biography: Meyerhold Callison was a successful businessman with an eye for money. He started an advertising company a few years after finishing college, and researched what the American people wanted to see. His research led him to creating pro-American propaganda. His company was a huge success, and his ventures earned him more money than he knew what to do with. He was always able to indulge in any sort of extravagance that he wished. He eventually married his secretary, Brittany Worthington, and fathered a son with her. Ever the egotist, Meyerhold gave his name for the boy's middle name, and Brian Meyerhold Callison was born. Brian grew up in an extremely privileged household. His father's booming advertising empire provided enough income for Brian to get any toy, book, or movie that he wanted. Brian's childhood was that of a typical spoiled child, always getting his way and never having to work for it. He never had to do any housework or other chores because his family had hired staff to take care of everything. Despite his spoiled nature, Brian was an obedient, generally well-behaved boy. He played in the very spacious backyard of his family's mansion and enjoyed all of the luxuries that such a lavish upbringing provided. Brian's relationship with his parents was somewhat unusual. While he has immense respect for his father, Brian doesn't really know him very well. Meyerhold was almost always either at the office or in a business meeting somewhere across the country. The rare times Meyerhold was not on business, he was spending his money on some sort of ridiculous indulgence. Brian's mother was a similar case. She was always at salons and spas during the day, and at fancy parties and galas during the night. As a result, Brian was essentially raised by his family's wait staff. His nanny would watch him, the chef would cook for him, and the gardeners would make sure that the house was safe. As Brian grew older, he watched more and more of the propaganda created by his father's company. He was enthralled by the vision of America as a grand conquering nation, governing over all with an ultimate rule. He decided to become the epitome of a patriot, working out to get in shape and studying the nation's history. Upon enrolling in Patriot High, he joined the football team, making second-string quarterback. He sees the team as a way to show the competitive spirit that every patriot should have. Shortly into his freshman year, Brian took an interest in politics. He studied the careers of America's greatest politicians, and was determined to one day join their ranks. He decided to run for student government during freshman year, but failed to win. The following year, Brian campaigned harder than before, and won the office of vice president. In junior year, he ran for a third time, having learned from his two years of experience, and was finally voted student body president. Brian takes a large amount of pride in his position, and sees it as a gateway into the world of politics outside of the school. Brian's position in the student government, as well as his spot on the football team have made him quite well-known and popular around school. Brian does relatively well in his classes. He gets As and Bs, never falling below that threshold. The only subject he truly dislikes is Art, as he doesn't see any practical use for it. His favorite subject is American History, because he can study the achievements of history's greatest patriots and learn how they lived their lives. His history teacher believes that he could be a great historian if he wasn't so dead-set on being a politician. However, Brian has a large personality flaw that he tends to keep under wraps. While he projects the image of an upstanding young citizen, he is actually a huge racist. His viewings of his father's films had him noticing that all of the patriots shown in said films were white. Brian eventually came to the conclusion that non-whites could not be true patriots. He doesn't outwardly insult minorities, but rather, he outright avoids them, feeling that they are beneath him. He only hangs around white kids, and he only dates white girls. He believes that America should be left to the "true" Americans. Brian firmly believes in his talents as a politician, and truly feels that he will one day be the President of the United States. He's made it to the top of the school through natural charm and shrewd campaigning, and now he feels like he could take on the world. Advantages: Brian, being a politician, is naturally very charming. He could make allies easily with his political talents. He is also in good shape as a result of being on the football team. He is driven to succeed by his expectations for the future. Disadvantages: Brian's racism could be a major obstacle for him in the Program. He will refuse to align with any minorities, and may start unnecessary fights with them. In addition, his high opinion of himself could lead to him getting cocky, which could result in an unexpected death. Also, his fine clothing is not incredibly flexible, which could hamper him in a combat scenario. Designated Number: Male Student #6 ---- Designated Weapon: '''Meat Hook '''Conclusion: Should M06 deign to get his hands dirty, and ensure he doesn't bring a hook to a gun fight, he will have an excellent chance of going far. The above biography is as written by Aura Master Fox. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Maxim Senders Killed By: '''Louisa Bloom '''Collected Weapons: Meat Hook (assigned weapon, discarded), Makeshift spear (from Damien Stone, discarded) Allies: 'Damien Stone '''Enemies: 'Felicia LaChapelle, Bailey Williams, Gerald Lawson, Yumi Nunes, Becky Long, Maxim Senders, Louisa Bloom, Alexander Bonham, Chris Brooks '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Brian, in chronological order. Sandbox *Mother Bird Program V2 *Damned If You Do, Damned If You Don't *2 B A Patriot *Put Down the Pen, Take Up the Sword *Said the Spider to the Fly *Destiny Makes A Fool Out Of You And Me *Second Verse, Same As The First Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program V2 or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Brian Meyerhold Callison. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program V2 Characters